Tale of Two Friends
by Zahraaa
Summary: It's about a lady telling her story about her loss of her love.


**Tale of Two Friends**

I remember him so perfectly. I miss the way he smiled awkwardly at me. I miss how he would ask how I was doing. He gave me a lot to remember. He was perfect in every way that I can ever imagine. He was my neighbour. We do everything together. Every night, we would look at each other through our windows and showed each other a sign that said "Good night".

Every morning, we would walk to school together. Sometimes, we even ride our bikes to school. We would talk endlessly, without any care in the world. Sometimes, we shared secrets. There were times that I bullied him but he wouldn't care. There were times that I hit him on the arm but he pretends that it hurts.

I miss the time that we would go to the library every weekend. To study and maybe just get something to read. There was one time that we were reading this one hilarious book. We were laughing so loud, the librarian had to ask us to keep the volume down. There were times that I didn't understand how to do the homework given but thank God, I had him to help me out.

He was always the smart one. In every exam, he would get all straight A's whereas, I would get A's and B's and sometimes a C. In fact, he's a valedictorian. Not to mention, teacher's pet. I really hate Life Skills and History. The two subjects that I really dreaded the most. And again, thank God that he was around to help me out in these two subjects. They've been a massive drag. I don't understand on how he can even get straight A's.

Anyway, I remember, when I was younger, my parents had a divorce. It was a rough year for me. Then, my mum remarried. Don't get me wrong. I don't hate the guy but, my mum was busy following him to all over America for his business trips. That was the year that I decided to move to Forks where my father lives. Forks is one of the gloomiest place in America. It practically rains every single day. But I don't mind the rain. I love the smell of rain.

There I was walking to the Biology lab. The teacher handed me a book then asked me to take a seat. There was only one seat left which was next to a guy. His complexion was pale. His eyes were golden yellow. I saw him earlier that day when he was passing by my lunch table. I asked Jessica, who was in my English class, who he was. She answered, "His name is Edward. Don't bother wasting your time. He thinks he's too good for all the girls in school". But I couldn't help but stare.

I sat in the only seat in class. For the entire period, Edward was avoiding eye contact with me. When the bell rang, he immediately took his books and dashed out of class. "Did I do anything wrong to him?", I thought.

The next day, we had Biology again. I wanted to confront him and demanded him why was he acting like that. But he didn't show up. Days turned to weeks and he still hasn't showed up. On one fine day, he finally attended Biology.

"Hello. I'm sorry for the way I've acted the other day. The name's Edward. You're Isabella, right?", he asked. I was sort of shocked at first. But I kept my expression blank and immediately answered, "Bella, just Bella".

"So, do you like the rain?"

"You're asking me about the weather?"

"Well, I'm just trying to figure you out. You're difficult to read."

"The rain's nice, I guess. So, where did you disappeared to for the past weeks?"

"I went to Canada to do some stuff. Why did you moved to Forks?"

"Well, it's complicated."

"I've got the time to listen."

"Well, my mum got remarried."

"So, you don't like the guy?"

"No. It's not that. It's just...that he's busy with his work and all. And I want to be in one place, not travelling around."

I couldn't believe myself that I actually told someone that I just got to know something that is so personal. Private, maybe. I'm not usually the type to blurt out about that kind of things to someone that I just got to know. But, there was just something in his eyes that made me want to just let it out. Something mesmerizing. Something, inside of me, that wanted to trust him, so badly.

There were times, that he just popped by my side and asked how was I doing. At first, I got annoyed and there was a part of me that weird-ed out a bit but after a while, I got used to it. I felt closer to him. I felt that I have someone that I can trust. Someone that sincerely wants to know how I am. Someone that honestly don't mind being around me.

I realized that I actually had a good friend.

Then came senior year. The last year of our high school life. We just treated it like any other year but just a tad bit extra special. He really helped with my studies. We also joined the school's debate team. Call us nerds, but we couldn't care less. We just enjoyed having a healthy argument. Other than that, we really spent our time together. We were the best-est of best friends could ever have.

Among our friends, we were teased that we were boyfriend and girlfriend. I didn't care. He was the best friend that I couldn't ever ask for. I can't imagine him out of my life. Not at all. On that year itself, I kept on thinking about him. About how we met, how we couldn't even stand each other. But, we both let our walls go down and each other inside. I can't help but laugh. Memories. Something that I can bring to grave with me.

Our friendship continued until we were in the mid 20s. Having jobs.

However, the happiness in our friendship had an end. When I was twenty-five years old, he asked me to meet up with him at the coffee shop where we always hang out on weekends. So, I drove there myself and waited for him. I've already had two cups of cappuccino. He still hasn't showed up. I tried to call him on my cell phone. There was no answer. I didn't want to wait at the coffee shop any more longer. I went back home.

At home, I finally arrive. Then, my phone rang. I looked at the screen and Edward's name was on screen. So, I answered. But it wasn't him on the other end. It was Dr Carlisle, Edward's father. He told me to come over the hospital's emergency room immediately. I asked him why but he wouldn't tell me why. Not until I arrive. Dr Carlisle was the type of person that does not like to say things over the phone but face-to-face.

Despite of my tiredness, I sped off in my Volvo. I was over the speed limit. I was at about 150km/hr. But I didn't care. I needed to know what happened.

When I entered the emergency room, I saw a body, covered with a piece of cloth all over it, being on one of those stretchers, emerging from the room. The cloth was blown away a bit and the face was revealed. I couldn't believe my eyes. It couldn't be. I shook my head in disbelief. No, it couldn't be.

Though, I looked around and saw Esme, Edward's mum, crying in the corner with Dr Carlisle consoling her. I approached them and asked what's going on.

Esme answered, "Edward...He's gone...".

"What do you mean? I'm sure he's gone to the mall or something," I was at the brink of tears. I don't want to accept the fact that he's gone.

"No, child, he's gone. Forever."

Her words just tore me apart. It felt like my heart just got stabbed but worst. I couldn't stay there any longer. But I couldn't move myself. Let alone, walk away from it. I just sat down feeling like my entire world just came crashing onto me. He was really gone. The body...it was him. I can't believe it. After all we've been through.

"Bella", Dr Carlisle said. "Edward did mentioned that he was in love but didn't have the courage to say to it her. So, today, he decided that he would propose to her, but he didn't get the chance to", he continued.

I asked him who was he in love with.

"You."

"What? That can't be true."

"Bella, it is true."

That made me cry even harder. I couldn't even believe it. I couldn't accept the fact. I was really hoping that it was somebody else's body. I was hoping that it was just a big prank. I was hoping that it wasn't true. I was hoping that it was a horrid nightmare and I want to wake up from it.

But it wasn't. It was reality. Sad and horrible reality that I know.

On the day of his funeral, I said, "Edward, you were my best friend ever since high school. In the beginning, we barely could get along but as time past, I couldn't imagine life without you". I continued, "However, here I am. Without you. I was told that you were to propose my hand in marriage. You know what would I've said? I would've said yes. Edward, truth is, I loved you. And I didn't realized that, not until the ring they found in your clothing. Your parents gave it to me and I'll treasure it with all my heart. I won't lose it." I was tears. I continued, "We had our moments together. Ups and downs together. You're gone. But you know what? You will always be in my heart, no matter what. I love you, Edward. And I hope that you know that".


End file.
